Lo innegable
by Arshavin
Summary: Capítulo que hago especial para san Valentín: Ya es hora de que Izzy se espabile un poco y que se deje llevar por el sentimiento amoroso que siente hacia una amiga muy especial. Tai y Matt le ayudarán a seguir los pasos para convertirse en un hombre.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prólogo**_

Trece de febrero del año 2004… Es increíble lo rápido que pasa el tiempo. Si parece que fue ayer mismo cuando conocí a mis amigos, cuando me llamaron por primera vez para salir a jugar, mi primera vez en el colegio, mi primer balón, mi primer aprobado…

Vale, recuerdo mejor mi primer suspenso. ¿Y qué? También fue bonito a pesar del infierno que me hizo pasar mi madre cuando llegué a casa con la bendita hoja de papel. Y ya dejándome de tonterías y poniéndome un poco serio, os cuento esta introducción yo, en primera persona, porque veo conveniente contaros algo que le sucedió a uno de mis mejores amigos. Al típico pintamonas que siempre lleva un ordenador encima y que en lo único que envidia a Bill Gates es en la pedazo de mujer que tiene.

Lo que le ocurre a mi amigo es algo… normal. Para qué os voy a engañar diciendo "¡algo supercaligrafilisticoespialidoso!". A todo el mundo le ha tirado una niña (o niño, para la lectora) de los doce para adelante y al que no, que me perdone si le puedo ofender, pero es un raro con problemas hormonales. Yo no os voy a engañar, señores: a mi me tira una niña que conozco desde que veía a Lala y a Po tomándose las teletubbienatillas en teletubbielandia con los teletubbieconejos. Sé que ella no es nada del otro mundo, y que a veces se toma las cosas demasiado en serio, pero es mi cielo personificado. Y cohesionando de nuevo con mi socio (sí, el maquina en informática) pues el tío me dice que no le gusta nadie… ¡Ay, ay, ay, Izzy! Que sabrá mucho de programas y todas esas tonterías, pero qué poquito sabe de los sentimientos humanos…

A continuación veréis ustedes mismos (para que saquen sus propias conclusiones) el duelo de mi amigo Koushiro, de quince años, frente su enemigo más desconocido: el amor. Y yo como su fiel amigo y compañero Yagami, juro solemnemente que todo esto está basado en hechos reales. Porque, al fin de al cabo, la realidad es una inspiración que da lugar a la ficción. Aquí mismo Taichi Yagami dejará de narrar en primera persona, que era lo planeado en el prólogo, y pasará a ser un simple personaje normal.

_13 de febrero, 2004_

Las seis y media de la mañana, invierno y unas ganas de seguir durmiendo horrorosas. Koushiro Izumi sólo se decía: "sí anda, prueba tú a levantarte. Verás que gustito". Hasta que no venga su madre parece que aquí no hay plan de prepararse para ir al colegio, y mira que Koushiro es educado y puntual… o por lo menos lo era. La edad cambia a las personas (tanto para bien como para mal) y ya el pobre lo único que sufre es lo típico en un chico de Tercero de Secundaria.

—¡Koushiro, se te va a enfriar el desayuno! —advirtió la señora Izumi a su hijo desde la cocina, de una voz.

—¡Me estoy vistiendo, mamá! ¡En seguida voy!

Apenas pasaron veinte segundos para que Izzy ya se presentara en la cocina para tomarse su habitual tazón de cereales. El pelirrojo se sienta en la única silla libre, a la espalda de su madre, que hacía tareas en la cocina.

—Llevas la camiseta al revés —le avisó su madre, sin siquiera mirarlo.

—¡Déjate de estupideces, mamá! ¡Tengo mucha prisa! —dijo entrecortadamente, entre cada zampada al desayuno.

—Allá tú…

Apenas pasó un segundo para que sonara el porterillo, lo que captó la atención de Izzy fuertemente.

—Tiene que ser Tai —dijo el pelirrojo, levantándose rápidamente, tomando su mochila y saliendo por la puerta. La madre únicamente suelta un suspiro de resignación.

Taichi y un amigo más, Yamada (chico de físico atlético de la misma estatura de Tai, de ojos negros (aunque llevaba gafas de sol) y pelo castaño muy oscuro. Es compañero de clase de Tai desde primaria y todos le conocían por su prepotencia, machismo, riqueza y, muchas veces, racista). Los tres se saludaron y se pusieron de camino al instituto.

—Izzy, la etiqueta de la camiseta va a la espalda, campeón —avisó Tai divertido a Izzy. Este sonrió sonrojado de vergüenza, acordándose de su madre, y en un momento se la ajustó.

—Eso es porque no sabía qué ponerse para ir a ligar —comenta Yamada, de broma. Tai suelta un silbido provocativo, entre pequeñas risas.

—Qué par de payasos estáis hechos… —dijo Izzy.

—Por cierto, ¿qué día es hoy? —cambió de tema Tai.

—Viernes, lo que es igual a examen de Inglés a primerísima hora de la mañana —contesta Yamada.

—Empezamos pisando fuerte el día… —dijo Tai, en un tono menos animado.

—Bueno, a mí me da igual porque este trimestre ya lo tengo suspenso —expresó Yamada, indiferente.

—Tú sigue así, que te irá muy bien… —ironizó Izzy, refiriéndose a Yamada.

—¡Pero si el tío ese no sabe explicar! Encima, llega tarde a clase todos los días y siempre sale para excusarse con su clásico: "Perdonad, chicos. Estaba jugando al pin-pon con mis compis y no tenía muchos ánimos de levantarme a mi hora" —imitó Yamada, calcando la misma voz del profesor, haciendo reír a Tai y a Izzy.

—Eso es verdad. Encima parece que le divierte, porque se ríe mientras lo dice —apoyó Tai a la respuesta de Yamada.

—Supongo que ser el jefe de estudios le acarrea más trabajo —dedujo Izzy.

—Lo que sea. Ese tipo no es muy amoroso con todos nosotros que digamos. Y hablando de amor… —recordó Yamada, con una mirada pícara— ¿Sabéis a qué día estamos?

—¿Pues no lo acabas de decir? —inquirió Tai.

—Digo del mes, imbécil —faltó Yamada, bastante descarado.

—Hum… Trece de febrero —dijo Izzy.

—¡Exacto! ¿Y sabéis que significa?

Taichi e Izzy se miran, desconcertados. Yamada se echó una mano a la cara, en señal de fiasco.

—San Valentín, catetos.

—¡Ah! Pero eso es mañana, no hoy —dijo Tai.

—Mira, ya aprendió a sumar el niño… —ironizó Yamada.

Izzy los miró a ambos y dio su opinión.

—A mí esos días me son un rollo… Eso de tener que ir a comprarle chocolate a cada uno de tus familiares y amigos no es muy barato, que digamos.

—¿Y para eso te crees que está el día? —preguntó Yamada, sarcástico.

—Sabemos muy bien adónde quieres llegar, Yamada. Y siempre el mismo cuento de cada año: "No voy a poder abrir la taquilla de lo llena que estará", cuando en realidad todas son cartas que te autoenvías —expuso Tai.

—Ja, ja y ja… Pues ya veremos si esas cartas son mías o de las niñas.

Ya estaban prácticamente en la puerta del instituto. Chicas y chicos hablaban y estudiaban en los jardines del exterior, la mayoría bajo un árbol. Todos llevaban ropa de abrigo debido al frío temporal que hacía. Allí estaba Sora, que hablaba con una amiga, a la que dejó en seguida al ver que los tres llegaban, por tal de saludar.

—¡Buenos días, chicos! —saludó la pelirroja.

—¡Hola, Sora! —de vuelven el saludo al unísono Izzy y Tai. Yamada no dijo nada porque parecía tener la vista fijada en otro sitio.

—Ryu, saludar no cuesta dinero —dijo Sora.

—Y aunque lo costara —responde éste, sin desviar la mirada de su objetivo.

—Muy típico de ti —dijo Sora, resignada.

Tai situó su cabeza justo al perfil de la de Yamada, y observó lo que él veía aproximadamente.

—¿Mimi y sus amigas? —preguntó Tai, sin comprender.

Yamada sólo posa una mano sobre el hombro del castaño y, poniendo una sonrisa, dice:

—Taichi, en este momento te voy a demostrar que las cartas no son por otra cosa que mi encanto.

—¿Cómo? —pregunta Sora, confundida.

—Nada… Tonterías que se le ocurre —le explica Izzy.

—De tonterías nada, que estamos en la época de hacer esto —contestó Yamada.

—¿Qué vas a intentar ligar con Mimi? —preguntó Tai, entre risas. A Izzy no parecía haberle causado mucha gracia.

—Está buena, y eso es lo que cuenta —resumió Yamada, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ryu, mejor que lo olvides —dijo Sora, aconsejándolo.

—Que poco me conoces, Sorita. Voy a usar mis armas de seductor para dejarla en fuera de juego. Creo que voy a adelantar el día de san Valentín un día.

Yamada se ajusta el pelo y se quita las gafas de sol. Comienza a andar (tipo guay) hacia donde están Mimi y sus amigas, que al parecer se lo estaban pasando muy bien.

—Esto no me lo pierdo —Tai se acerca, sigilosamente hacia allá. Sora lo siguió por curiosidad, y a Izzy no se le veía con muchos ánimos, pero por no quedarse solo, los siguió.

Yamada ya había llegado adonde estaban el grupo de chicas y trató de poner una sonrisa encantadora (aunque sólo generaba risas entre ellas) y comenzó saludando con la mano, de una forma muy rara.

—Buenas tardes, señoritas. ¿Se divierten mucho? —dijo el chico, con una voz elegante y bastante forzada.

Las chicas sólo rieron.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Yamada? —preguntó Mimi, que era quien mejor lo conocía de todas.

—Pues… lo típico de cada día… —dice, mientras se acerca cuidadosamente— Ir al institutito, asistir a los entrenamientos, reírme de los tontos, verte a ti…

—¿Yamada? ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Mimi, con una mezcla de diversión y confusión.

Tras los arbustos, Tai estaba asombrado ante lo que estaba viendo, al igual que Sora, mientras que Izzy parecía incluso nervioso.

—Pues no ha empezado mal… —le susurró la pelirroja al castaño, sin salir de su asombro.

—No… Es imposible. En algún momento tiene que meter la pata.

—Chicos, creo que hay mejores cosas que hacer antes que ponerse a espiar… —dijo Izzy, incluso tartamudeando.

—Tienes razón. No sé ni qué hago haciendo esto… —Sora se levanta, para disponerse a marchar con Izzy, pero Tai los detuvo con un ademán.

—Esperad, que ya viene lo bueno.

Mimi seguía igual que antes respecto a lo de Yamada, y sus amigas no paraban de hacer risitas de fondo. El chico seguía recitando frases románticas.

—Señorita, es usted tan hermosa como una flor.

—Definitivamente, no estás bien. ¿Bebiste anoche?

—Anoche dormí pensando sólo y exclusivamente en ti, mi dulce de…

—¡Vale! —lo interrumpió a tiempo Mimi— Antes de que digas ninguna cursilería…

—Anda, mira quién habló, la que no es cursi…

—¿Cómo has dicho? —Mimi frunció el ceño.

—¡Oh! Quería decir… "La que no es cursi y nunca lo será". ¡Y por supuesto, con ninguna ironía!

—Yamada, sé lo que pretendes y sólo me conquistarás cuando haya vida en la Luna —dijo Mimi, finiquitándolo. Izzy casi da un salto de alegría cuando escuchó eso.

—Venga, anda. No te hagas la dura. Si todo el instituto sabe que estás coladita por mí.

—¿Perdón? —Mimi y sus amigas comenzaron a reír fuertemente, pero a . Yamada parecía que no le importaba en absoluto. Cuando la pelirrosa ya había recuperado el habla, dijo— Vale, te daré una cita conmigo si eres capaz de hacer una cosa.

—Lo que sea, preciosa.

A los tres chicos que estaban tras los arbustos le impresionaron lo firme que se mantenía Yamada, pese al lote de reír que se estaban dando de él.

—Dedícame una rima hecha por ti —dijo la chica, sabiendo que Yamada era incapaz de hacer tal cosa sin tiempo.

—Eh… una rima…

—Sí —asiente Mimi.

—¿No te la puedo dar luego?

—Claro que no. ¿Ves? No eres capaz. Vámonos, chicas, que el timbre va a sonar ya mismo…

—¡No, espera! ¡Ya tengo una! —dijo Yamada, alarmado.

—Imposible… —musitó Tai, totalmente desencajado. A Sora no la acababa de convencer, e Izzy estaba aterrado.

—Pues muy bien, di —dijo Mimi, a la espera.

Yamada se coloca a una rodilla ante ella, como si fuera a pedirle matrimonio, y se lleva una mano al pecho con una sonrisa.

—Nena, si quieres ver lotería, bájame los pantalones, y verás al premio gordo con dos aproximaciones.

El resultado de aquello fue que Mimi le pegó una bofetada que casi le vuela la cabeza y, sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra, se va con sus amigas. Tai e Izzy reían desconsoladamente, y Sora estaba ruborizada, con una mano echada a la cara.

—¿Eh? ¡Será put…! ¡¿Y la cita?!

Tai e Izzy ya no podían más y salieron de su escondite, riéndose de él aún más fuerte, ante la mirada de Sora que intentaba ocultar su gracia emitiendo pequeñas risas. Yamada se gira a verlos, muy furioso.

—¿De qué os reís? —pregunta, frenético.

—De tu habilidad "seductora" —decía entre risas Taichi, que no paraba de reír.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues a ver si por reíros tanto vais a acabar haciendo una visita AL CIRUJANO —enfatizó en la última palabra Yamada, pareciendo que echaba chispas.

—Oh, claro… ¿Al mismo cirujano que te va a poner la cabeza recta de nuevo? ¿O al que te va a colorear de nuevo la "manita" de la cara? —dijo Izzy, sin parar de soltar carcajadas como Tai. Al castaño le hizo mucha risa lo que dijo su amigo y le chocó la mano, como felicitándole.

Yamada se estaba caldeando de lo lindo, tomando un color tan rojo que se le empezaba a denotar la bofetada de Mimi. A Sora le empezó a no gustar el paronama, y miró con preocupación a Yamada.

—Vaya… Mira quien habló: El Windows XP andante de Odaiba. Pues que sepas que YO al menos tengo contacto físico con las chicas (aunque sea de esta manera) al contrario que tú. ¡Ah, oye Izzy! ¿Con cuántas chicas has salido? Ah, no espera… Que eres virgen y boquerón ¡TOOOOONTO! —dijo Yamada, con una dureza extrema.

Izzy paró de reír en seco y su rostro mostró más que diversión como hace unos segundos, una tristeza inmersa en las palabras de Yamada. Tai también paró de reír bruscamente y miró a su amigo con preocupación. Sora ya se temía algo así, y echó una mirada asesina a Yamada. Ryu empezó a arrepentirse de sus palabras, al cambiar de expresión su rostro.

—Eh… perdona, Izzy. Me he pasado un poco…

—No, no te disculpes. No es ningún pecado decir la verdad —dijo Izzy, con un tono ronco y triste. El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta y se metió dentro del edificio.

Yamada se quitó las gafas de sol y bajó los brazos. Tai lo miró con frialdad.:

—Bravo, Yamada, bravo —dice, muy severa y sarcásticamente, mientras le aplaudía.

Taichi fue tras su amigo y dejó a Sora y a Yamada solos. Chico y chica no dejaron de seguir a Tai y a Izzy con la mirada hasta que se hubieran metido en el edificio. Luego, Sora miró no con dulzura precisamente a Yamada.

—Estarás contento —después de decir eso, se aparta del lugar. Yamada la observaba con culpa, pero a la vez como si se intentara excusar.

—¡Pe-pero yo lo único que he hecho es defenderme! Vale, Ryu, el día no ha empezado como tú habrías querido… Vamos a olvidar ésto viendo quién ha salido elegido como delantero del equipo —Yamada voltea y ve a Davis saltando de alegría, gritando: "¡Me han cogido, me han cogido!". Ryu vuelve a voltearse con una cara pálida y mira al cielo.

—¿Me quieres hacer el día imposible? ¡Usted no sabe con quién está jugando! ¡A Ryu Yamada no lo putea NI DIOS! —gritó al cielo, llamando la atención de muchos de los alumnos de allí, incluido Davis.

El hermano menor Motomiya corrió radiante hacia donde estaba Yamada. Parecía que iba a abrazarle.

—¡Yamada, muchas gracias por confiar en mi!...

—Motomiya, como me toques te voy a mandar a otro equipo que exactamente no es de nuestro planeta del guantazo que te voy a dar —respondió con una frialdad que hacía temblar.

—Vale, vale… Cómo eres. Parece que te cuesta ser agradable.

—Mira, Davis. Yo a ti no te he elegido: le di el poder de elección al equipo entero para así mejorar lo que hay con una opinión conjunta. Pero como veo que lo único que han hecho es una cagada, seré yo de nuevo el que elija.

—Entonces… ¿no estoy dentro? —preguntó Davis, con una decepción que se le notaba a kilómetros.

Yamada echó un vistazo a su agenda específica de partidos de fútbol y, con una mueca de pesar, la volvió a cerrar y dijo:

—Qué remedio…

—¡¿En serio?! ¡Sí, sí! ¡Te quiero, Yamada!

—¡A partir de ahora me llamarás CAPITÁN, imbécil!

—OK… perdone, capitán.

—Y ahora… lárgate antes de que cambie de opinión.

—Esto nunca lo olvidaré. ¡Voy a contárselo a Kari! —Davis se fue corriendo, eufórico. Yamada se sentó en un banco cerca de allí y se puso a musitar insultos hacia todo en general.

En el lugar donde estaban todas las taquillas, Izzy recogía los libros para la asignatura que tendría dentro de unos escasos cinco minutos. Pero por sus pensamientos aún giraban las durísimas palabras que Yamada le había dicho. Era verdad, porque Izzy no estaba hecho un ligón, que digamos, pero por supuesto tenía sus sentimientos. Él sentía algo muy especial hacia una persona que hubiera conocido hace unos cinco años en un campamento de verano, y la cuál estaba en su clase. Esos sentimientos eran nuevos para él y no sabía cómo actuar exactamente, y encima había que añadir la timidez de éste (a pesar de que supuestamente con esa persona ya tenía confianza más que suficiente). La voz del que es su mejor amigo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Ey, Izzy… —dijo Tai, intentando ser precavido con sus palabras.

—Ah, Tai. ¿Qué tal? ¿Vienes a por tus libros?

—Mis libros ya me los lleva Sora —dijo haciendo un ademán de despreocupación. Izzy rió levemente— ¿Y tú qué? A recoger los tuyos, ¿no?

—Hum, sí. Además, tengo que devolverle un libro sobre química orgánica a Aki.

—¿Química orgánica? Creía que eso era nuevo de mi curso…

—Ya, pero me gusta estar preparado —Izzy seguía rebuscando en su taquilla.

—Ajam, claro… Oye, respecto a lo de antes, no le hagas caso a Yamada. Ya sabes cómo es: se muestra duro, pero en realidad si por él fuera se casaría con todos nosotros.

—Je, je. No te preocupes, Tai. No me afectó tanto —dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa. Tai no se acababa de creer del todo las palabras de su amigo.

—Oye, Izzy. No sentirás… ¿química hacia alguien? Y no precisamente la orgánica —preguntó el castaño, con delicadeza en sus palabras.

Izzy cerró la puerta de su taquilla y dirigió su vista hacia Tai, que éste también lo miraba serio. Después de un incomodo silencio de unos diez segundos, fue Izzy quien abrió la boca.

—Tai… es que…

—¡Hola, Izzy y hermano! —saludó una muy alegre Hikari, que para ellos había salido de la nada. Taichi hizo un gesto que dio perfectamente a entender que le molestó la repentina aparición de su hermana.

—Hola, Kari. Más oportuna no eres porque no puedes… —musitó el hermano mayor.

—¿Uh? ¿Interrumpí… algo? —Kari puso una cara que mezclaba culpa con confusión.

—No, Kari. No te preocupes —la tranquilizó Izzy— Sólo hablábamos de…

—De cosas de hombres —lo interrumpió Tai, cruzándose de brazos.

—Ya…como siempre, me imagino —supuso Kari.

En ese momento sonó el timbre que señalaba el inicio de las clases.

—Bueno, chicos. Me voy ya, que tengo Inglés a primera hora y mi profesora no es muy amigable… —dijo Kari.

—Te la cambiaría por el "Lotina" —bufó Tai, mirando hacia otro lado. Kari terminó de despedir de ambos y se fue a su clase. Por último, Tai le dijo una cosa a Izzy antes de irse a su clase.

—Después de clases te invito a comer fuera. Ya me lo explicarás todo.

Izzy asintió con una sonrisa y Tai le hace gesto de aprobación con la mano. Los dos amigos se separaron por caminos diferentes, uno más contento que el otro.

Al terminar las clases, Tai esperó en la puerta del edificio (una vez se hubiera despedido de todos sus amigos) mientras escuchaba música con su reproductor mp4. Izzy no tardó en salir y consecuentemente llamar la atención de Tai con una palmada en el hombro.

Ambos amigos salieron del centro de enseñanza y giraron a la derecha, a la calle que solía tener locales de todo tipo: bares; algún McDonald's o Burger King; tiendas de moda, de deporte, de video juegos, etc.

Tai e Izzy decidieron finalmente por entrar en un restaurante italiano de la zona, en el que tuvieron suerte y pudieron conseguir una mesa. Tai le encargó dos pizzas (aunque tardó su tiempo en pedirlas, por la pronunciación de las palabras italianas del menú) y unas bebidas para compensar la espera.

—¿El señor Kitamoto te deja venir aquí? —preguntó Izzy al castaño, extrañado mientras recorría la mirada por el lugar.

—Mmm… Supongo que no. Pero vamos, que peor es el Burger King o el McDonald's y no hemos ido.

—Al menos, en teoría, estas pizzas son más sanas —opinó Izzy.

—Mientras estén buenas y tú me lo sueltes todo, estaré contento —dijo Tai, sonriéndole.

El pelirrojo sólo forzó una sonrisa.

—Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Me vas a contar? —Tai le dio un sorbo a su refresco.

—Es delicado, Tai…

—Eso será delicado, pero tu pizza me va a costar mil yenes más tu refresco.

Izzy permaneció en silencio y no probó sorbo de su coca-cola. Tai comenzó a ponerse serio y frunció el ceño de su ojo izquierdo.

—Bien, hagámoslo más sencillo. Yo te pregunto y tú me contestas, ¿vale?

—Es que no sé…

—Toma un sorbo del refresco, que te recuerdo que no me sale barato, y más con

los europeos estos, que van a abrir un banco con estos precios… —a pesar de cómo pareció sonar, lo dijo con dulzura.

—Gracias, Tai —dijo Izzy, y tomó un sorbo.

—¿Quién te gusta? —preguntó repentinamente Tai.

Izzy en seguida comenzó a toser y casi echa todo su refresco. Se puso muy colorado.

—¿Pero… a qué viene…?

—Izzy, por favor, no me seas patético. Esta mañana estuviste a punto de escupírmelo sino hubiera sido por Kari. Venga, no tienes que ocultarlo conmigo. Me dolería mucho que no confiaras en mí… —Tai bajó la cabeza, como si estuviera dolido.

Tai tenía razón. Izzy no podía ocultarle aquello a su mejor amigo, ya sea porque él debería saberlo y porque si no se lo decía, iba a explotar con esa verdad.

—Está bien, Tai… Sí me gusta alguien —afirmó Koushiro.

Tai volvió a levantar la cabeza, ya más alegre por la confianza depositada en él.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó el castaño, ya más indiferente, tomando un trago de su bebida.

Izzy tragó saliva y, sin abrir los ojos, dijo:

—Mimi.

Taichi se quedó frío ante lo que acababa de escuchar, como una estatua. Quizás sea porque nunca imaginó a Izzy enamorado de Mimi ni viceversa. Los veía a los dos… completamente diferentes: Mimi era muy abierta, mientras que Izzy era más cerrado, entre otras muchas diferencias.

—Señores, aquí les traigo su pedido —dijo el camarero, poniendo encima de la mesa las dos pizzas.

El camarero se marchó y Tai aún no había movido un músculo desde aquella confesión de Izzy. Tai olfateó un momento, ante la nerviosa mirada de Izzy, y dijo:

—Huele bien esto…

—Sí…

—Habrá que probarlas, ¿no?

—Claro.

—Pues… vayamos a ello.

Taichi y Koushiro comenzaron a probar las pizzas que le sirvieron, mediante cuchillo y tenedor (estilo italiano). Tai fue el primero en probarla e hizo un gesto de afirmación a Izzy, señalando que estaba muy buena. El pelirrojo la probó consecuentemente, sin hacer ningún gesto.

—¿Y desde cuándo te gusta? —preguntó Taichi a Izzy, inesperadamente, mientras se llevaba un trozo a la boca.

—¿Hum?

—Sabes a qué me refiero.

—Ah… pues creo que al año de que ella volviera de Estados Unidos… —vaciló Izzy.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Es que… —Izzy giró su vista a la ventana— Me daba… un poco de corte.

—Vaya por Dios… —se lamenta falsamente Tai— Me recuerda al mismo corte que tuve cuando te dije lo de Sora.

—Lo siento, Tai. Quizás hice mal…

—Hombre, muy acertado no estuviste en decírmelo tan tarde, pero más vale tarde que nunca.

—Sí, bueno… Pero yo no pretendo conquistarla ni nada por el estilo.

—Haré como que eso último no lo he escuchado.

—En serio, Tai. Prefiero las cosas tal y como están ahora.

—¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó Tai, serio.

—Sí —no respondió muy convencido Izzy.

—Y… ¿si se va con otro? —dio Tai en el clavo, lo que hizo que Izzy se estremeciera. El mayor Yagami agarra de los hombros a su amigo— Izzy, por favor, no cometas el mismo error que cometí yo, o te arrepentirás.

Izzy sabía que lo que le decía Tai no era ninguna tontería, porque el castaño sabía mejor que nadie lo que es eso, y no tenía pinta de ser muy bonito. Izzy se echó las manos a la cabeza, como si estuviera ante un importante dilema.

—Tai, no sé qué hacer… —dijo el pelirrojo, con una voz ronca.

—No te preocupes —lo tranquilizó Tai, tomándolo del hombro— Para eso estamos, ¿no? Recuerda que yo siempre estaré ahí para ayudarte.

—Muchas gracias, Tai —le entraron unas ganas inmensas de abrazarle, sino fuera porque sabía que a Tai no le haría ninguna gracia.

—Mira, hay que aprovechar que mañana es san Valentín. Idearemos una estrategia para que te quedes a solas con ella.

—¡¿Qué?!... ¿Necesariamente tiene que ser a solas?

—No, si te parece me quedo yo allí con un paquete de palomitas viendo como os pegáis el lote —ironizó Tai— ¡Un poco de coherencia, Izzy!

—Es que… no sé, Tai. Esto lo veo muy complicado.

—Más complicado es el PhotoShop y tú eres un maestro, así que esto te lo barres sin problemas.

—Bueno, a ver… ¿Qué hago entonces? —pregunto Izzy.

—Eh… como hacer, hacer… Ahora no se me ocurre nada, pero podemos pensar en algo que le puedes regalar.

—¿Y qué le regalo?

—Pues… supongo que un ramo de flores… —empezó a decir Tai.

—¿Un ramo de flores? ¿En qué años te crees que estamos? —cortó a Tai una voz muy conocida, proveniente de la mesa de atrás.

Uno y otro giraron rápidamente y divisaron al instante la cabellera rubia de Yamato Ishida. Matt se levanta de su asiento y se va hacia la mesa de Izzy y Tai.

—Hombre, don Ishida. ¿Cómo usted por aquí? —saludó Tai, levantándose y chocándole la mano.

—Pues almorzando en un italiano, como vosotros —responde, mientras choca la mano de Izzy también.

—¿Y desde cuándo estás ahí? —preguntó Izzy al rubio.

—Desde antes de que llegarais. No os saludé antes porque quería enterarme de vuestra conversación.

—Cotilla… —musitó Tai, bromista. Vio que a Izzy no le hizo mucha gracia eso de que Matt supiera sus sentimientos hacia Mimi— Matt es de confianza. No se lo dirá a nadie.

—Exactamente. Más bien quiero echarte una mano —dio la razón Matt.

—No… si no es por eso. Es que me da un poco de vergüenza.

—Pues no debes de tener vergüenza, porque lo que te pasa es completamente normal —dijo Yamato.

—Díselo a él, que cada día se le confiesa seis o siete chicas… —dijo Tai, de nuevo bromista.

—Por eso mismo, no le hagas mucho caso a Tai en esto del amor —devolvió la broma Matt, haciendo reír a Izzy y enojando a Taichi.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Tai, molesto.

—Un ramo de flores lo regalan hoy en día los viejos —dijo Matt.

—¿Y qué sugieres que le regale, entonces?

—Mira, Izzy. Para empezar, cómprale una caja de osos de chocolate en los que ponga "I love you", y luego le compras un… oso de peluche tamaño grande que tenga entre manos un corazón que diga "Ai Shiteru". Sé del sitio perfecto donde podrías comprarlo, no muy lejos de aquí —expuso Matt.

Izzy y Tai se quedan abobados ante la proposición de Matt. Parecía que con eso el problema del regalo estaría solucionado, puesto que ninguno de los dos le puso asco.

—No está mal pensado… —musitó Tai, asintiendo mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

—Bueno, pero… ¿qué plan hay, entonces? —preguntó Izzy, bastante nervioso.

—Tranquilo, todo a su tiempo. Tengo un plan —dijo Matt con una sonrisa. Tai e Izzy acercan sus sillas para escuchar mejor la proposición del rubio.


	2. Chapter 2

_Vocabulario*_

**Maruja:** cotilla, curiosa (referido mayormente a mujeres). Ejemplo: La vecina es una Maruja. No despega el oído del balcón cuando discutimos.

**Alevín:** Grado que ronda de los seis a los nueve años, aproximadamente, referido a un equipo de algún deporte, el más frecuente el fútbol. Ejemplo: Raúl en su infancia, antes de estar en el Real Madrid, perteneció al equipo alevín del Atlético de Madrid.

_14 de febrero_

Sábado: supuestamente día de la semana en el que todo el mundo (o por lo menos todo estudiante) descansa lo trabajado a lo largo de la semana. Pues vaya por donde, en el centro de Odaiba Elementary hay clases gracias a la típica semana de exámenes. A unos le harán más gracia y a otros menos, aunque la inmensa mayoría no es que disfrute levantándose a las seis de la mañana un día que se puede pasar durmiendo. A pesar de la pesadez, ese 14 de febrero podría ser un día muy especial.

Izzy caminaba hacia el instituto, con una gran bolsa a la espalda. El chico venía sudando y muy nervioso desde que salió por la puerta de su casa, preguntándose únicamente si el plan de Matt pudiera resultar o no. Nunca antes había estado así de inquieto, y se mostraba más inseguro que nunca.

Aún le quedaba unos siete minutos para llegar al instituto, y ya estaba frente la diaria enorme carretera con el semáforo en rojo. Aún seguía dándole vueltas al mismo asunto; si debía o no seguir a cabo el plan, si después de esto todo será mejor o peor que antes, si Mimi le volvería a hablar alguna vez… Hasta que, no sabe si por un haz del destino o de los seres superiores, la voz de la persona que menos esperaba escuchar lo saludó.

—¡Izzy, buenos días!

—¿Mi-mi? —tartamudeó Izzy al ver a la chica justo al lado de él. Puesto que no se lo esperó para nada, sólo consiguió ponerse más nervioso.

—No, el cura. ¿Quién esperas que sea? —ironizó la chica, con una risa.

—No, claro… Sólo es que…, bueno…

—¿Estás bien, Izzy? —preguntó Mimi, preocupada.

—Es…-toy bien. No te preocupes —hizo un esfuerzo horroroso por controlar sus nervios y sonreír, pero lo que no pudo evitar es sonrojarse.

—Pues yo no diría lo mismo. A ver… —Mimi le puso su mano sobre la frente para tomarle la temperatura.

Izzy se sintió en ese momento la experiencia de estar en el cielo. Estaba en una nube de la que no quería bajar, con una abobada mirada perdida. Poco le duró ese momento de fantasía, porque Mimi no tardó mucho en retirar la mano.

—Pues no, no tienes fiebre. ¿Estás nervioso por algo? —acertó la pelirrosa.

—¿Y-Yo? —Izzy se puso a pensar rápido— Supongo que… serán los exámenes.

—¿No estudiaste? —se extrañó muchísimo Mimi.

—¡Sí, sí! Sólo lo digo porque no me puedo confiar ante el tipo de preguntas que pueda caer.

—No te preocupes. Seguro que sacas más que yo —sonrió Mimi al pelirrojo, el cuál ya hacía su rostro más juego con su pelo que nunca.

Cruzaron el semáforo, juntos, y atravesaron la avenida para llegar al instituto, que ya estaba a pocos metros. Mimi e Izzy empezaron a hablar con más fluidez (especialmente por parte de Izzy, que ya supo manejar la situación sin nervios) de todo tipo de cosas. Cosas que le hacían reír a ambos, recordando viejos momentos que hubieran sido memorables a lo largo de sus vidas.

—Por cierto, Izzy. ¿Qué llevas ahí detrás? —preguntó Mimi.

—¿Dónde?

—En la mochila que llevas a la espalda.

Izzy de repente se puso pálido. Ella no podía saber de ninguna manera lo que contenía aquella bolsa, que no era otra cosa que el peluche y los bombones que tenía pensado regalarle. Si los veía ahora, el plan se iría completamente al chasco.

—Eh… pues tengo… —comenzó a decir Izzy.

—Libros no creo, ¿verdad?

—Ehm… no —respondió con cabeza Izzy, ya que si lo afirmaba era posible que le pidiera algún libro y así repasar algo antes del examen.

—¿Entonces?

—Pues… ¿tú que crees? ¡Siempre llevo encima mi portátil! Parece mentira que aún no me conozcas —mintió Izzy, entre risas.

—¿Hasta al instituto te lo vas a llevar? —preguntó Mimi, extrañada.

—Ya me conoces —respondió Izzy, con naturalidad.

Ya prácticamente habían llegado al instituto. Entraron en lo que son los jardines juntos y las amigas de Mimi la saludaron desde lejos. Mimi les devuelve el saludo, agitando la mano.

—Bueno, Izzy. Nos vemos luego en el examen —dijo Mimi a su amigo, despidiéndose de él con una sonrisa.

—Vale. Nos vemos luego —también la sonrió y se despide de ella con la mano mientras se aleja, en dirección a sus amigas.

—Primer ataque de la mañana, eh… —susurró alguien a las espaldas de Izzy. El pelirrojo sólo sonrió.

—Buenos días, Tai.

—Pues tribuenos días para ti, entonces —devolvió el saludo, mirándole con una sonrisa pícara.

Izzy se giró para ver a su amigo.

—No ha pasado nada. Sólo hablábamos.

—¿De qué? ¿De cuándo será la boda? ¿O discutíais en dónde se celebrará el convite?

—Deja de decir tonterías —Izzy comenzó a andar hacia delante. Tai sólo le siguió.

—¡Pero cuéntame de qué hablasteis entonces!

—¡De nada importante! ¿Qué quieres? ¿Que te mienta?

Los dos chicos anduvieron discutiendo a lo largo de unos cinco minutos, sufriendo Izzy las atosigaciones de Tai. Izzy procuró ser paciente, pero ya estaba a punto de explotar, y además sabía que a Tai como no se lo digas de malas maneras no se entera. Hasta cuando revisaba su taquilla, Tai no paraba de insistir.

—¡¿Me quieres dejar en paz?! ¡No pasó NADA! —gritó Izzy.

—Bueno, vale… No hace falta ponerse así —dijo Tai.

—¿Cómo que no me ponga así, si me has estado agobiando todo el rato?

—¡Vale, si yo lo único que quería era mantenerme informado!

En ese momento entró alguien a la sala, y no era otro que Takeru: el hermano de Matt. A sus trece años, había crecido de forma considerable respecto a los cinco últimos años, además de estar más atractivo. Se acercó a Tai y a Izzy, que seguían discutiendo aún del mismo tema.

—¡Hola, chicos! —saludó el joven Takaishi. Los otros dos pararon de lidiar y lo miraron.

—¡Oh! ¡Hola, TK! —dijeron a unísono Tai e Izzy. Luego, sólo preguntó Tai:— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien, gracias. ¿Sabes dónde está tu hermana? —preguntó TK.

—Mi hermana …, mi hermana… —se puso a pensar Tai— Creo que está fuera, con unas amigas.

—Ah, vale. ¡Muchas gracias! —agradeció el rubio menor.

—No hay de qué —dijo Tai.

—¿Qué llevas en la mano derecha? —preguntó Izzy, al ver que TK sostenía una caja pequeña envuelta en la mano derecha.

—¡Ah! Esto… —Takeru lo escondió tras su espalda, poniéndose muy nervioso.

Tai e Izzy se miraron, con ambas sonrisas pícaras, y volvieron sus vistas a TK de nuevo.

—¡No lo digas! Que se me están viniendo mil y una ideas de lo que podría ser… —cortó Tai, interrumpiendo el comienzo de una excusa de TK.

—¿Qué puede ser?... —se preguntó Izzy, aún con aquella sonrisa y rascándose la barbilla.

—Creo que lo mejor será preguntarle a Kari luego. ¿No crees, Izzy? —dijo Tai mientras atrapaba al rubio y le revolotea el pelo, jugando.

—¡Para ya, Tai! —pide TK, que se le pudo notar que sonsacó una sonrisa.

Tai finalmente lo dejó en paz y le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

—Bueno, ve y corre, pequeño saltamontes —dijo, señalándole la puerta de salida.

TK los sonrió a ambos y se fue hacia el exterior, en busca de Kari. Le costó bastante divisarla a causa de la gran cantidad de gente que había en los jardines del exterior, pero al final logró encontrarla.

Estaba con otras amigas suyas, entre ellas Yolei, riendo y pasándoselo bien. TK se lo pensó dos veces si ir o no, porque el hecho de que sus amigas estuvieran presentes le resultaba un tanto incómodo. Después de haber reflexionado unos dos minutos, le dio igual la presencia de sus amigas y se encaminó hacia ellas.

—¡Hola, Kari! —saludó TK, como si estuviera algo hinchado.

—¡Hola, TK! ¿Qué tal? —devolvió el saludo Kari.

Las chicas miraban, fijamente.

—Muy bien, gracias. ¿Podemos hablar a solas? —preguntó el rubio, enfatizando las dos últimas palabras, para dar a entender a las _marujas_* de las amigas de Kari, que parecían tener un imán pegado a la oreja.

—Chicas, ¿me esperáis un momento dentro? —Preguntó Hikari, y las chicas se fueron de allá, algo malhumoradas y poco satisfechas— ¿Qué ocurre, TK?

—Nada malo, es una tontería… Te quería dar un pequeño rega... —iba diciendo hasta ser interrumpido por unos gritos provenientes de su espalda.

Era Davis. Venía corriendo hacia Kari vociferando algo.

—¡Kari! —Exclamó, feliz al verla— ¡Tengo un regalo de San Valentín para ti! Te impresionará...

Kari se volteó hacia Davis sonriendo. Le pregunto que era extrañadamente, ya que no veía nada en sus manos.

—Agárrate —advirtió Davis—, que cuando oigas esto te vas a caer.

—Uh... ¿Qué es? —pregunta curiosa.

—¡Estoy dentro del equipo!

Kari no lo miró con ilusión, sino que más bien sonrió forzadamente para no desilusionar a Davis, pero para ella no era un regalo eso.

—Ah... que bien por ti... Me alegro.

—¿A que si? ¡Vamos a celebrarlo! —Dijo Davis, cogiéndole de la mano.

Kari se sintió forzada de la presión que le dio Davis, tirándole del brazo, para así tropezar y caer al suelo. Davis miró el suceso aterrorizado y la cara de Kari se alternó completamente. Ahora estaba entre triste, porque se dañó la pierna, y un poco enfadada con Davis.

—¡Kari! ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó TK, agachándose para ofrecerle una ayuda.

—Sí... me hice daño en la rodilla, pero no estoy mal.

—Uff... menos mal... Me sentía mal por haberte tirado sin querer... —dijo Davis, quitándose el sudor de la frente— Ahora sí, ¡vamos a celebrarlo!

Kari miró molesta a Davis y se dio media vuelta para irse. A Davis se le pusieron los ojos como platos. TK fue a acompañar a Kari adonde fuera y a darle lo que anteriormente quería darle.

—Kari, toma. Mi regalo para ti. ¡Feliz San Valentín! —dijo TK, alegremente.

Kari miró fascinada el regalo de TK, aunque aún no lo había abierto, miraba el envoltorio. Tomó el regalo y le dio las gracias. Después de dos segundos, empezó a abrir poco a poco el regalo hasta encontrarse con lo que había dentro.

—¡Ah, un collar! ¡Que bonito! ¡Muchas gracias de nuevo!

—De nada... para eso están los... —TK volvió a ser interrumpido.

Otra vez. Era Davis que venía corriendo. La diferencia era que esta vez venía con una caja en la mano izquierda. Kari intentó olvidar lo que pasó antes y sonrió a la llegada de Davis. Davis le puso el regalo delante de la cara pidiendo que lo abriera.

—¿E-es para mí? —Preguntó Kari, sorprendida.

—¡Claro! ¡Ábrelo, ábrelo! —pedía Davis, insistiendo.

Kari hizo lo que dijo. El regalo era bien pequeñito, pero Kari no le echó importancia al tamaño. En seguida y con cuidado, abrió el envoltorio. Sonrió al ver lo que era: Una caja de bombones.

—¿Qué te parece? Es muy cara je, je —presumió Davis.

—Sí... mil quinientos ¥, no esta mal, ja, ja, ja —murmuró TK.

—¿Qué? ¿Como sabes... ay... qué dices?

TK quitó algo del regalo. Era el precio, que todavía estaba pegado. La respuesta de Davis era muy brusca: le arrebató el precio y lo rompió. Después volvió a mirar a Kari con una sonrisa. Kari se fue (no al instante, pasado ya un tiempo) y Davis se quedó solo con TK. Ese era el momento en el que Davis iba a presumir.

—Que sepas que estoy en el equipo.

TK se encogió de hombros y Davis frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué? ¿No tienes envidia?

TK negó con la cabeza. Davis estaba disgustado. A lo hondo, parecía que una voz gritaba el nombre o en este caso el apellido de Davis. Era conocida, lo que hizo que a Davis le llamara la atención.

—¡MOTOMIYA! —Gritaba esa voz, resultó ser Yamada, parecía enfadado— ¡TE DIJE QUE A LAS OCHO EN PUNTO TENÍAS QUE ESTAR AQUÍ Y YA SON LAS OCHO Y UN MINUTO! ¡TIENES QUE RECOGER PELOTAS!

—Eh... ¡Sí!

—Pues para esa tortura prefiero no estar... —comentó TK, mirando la cara de Yamada.

Davis frunció el ceño y se dirigió a Yamada corriendo haciendo que TK se quedara solo.

Mientras tanto, llega Matt al colegio con su guitarra enfundada colgada a la espalda. El chico lo primero que hizo es ser prudente en la entrada, para que no le asaltaran las fanáticas _ultras_* del grupo "Teenage Wolves". Cuando pudo, fue al lugar donde estaban las taquillas, donde había quedado con Tai e Izzy para repasar y finiquitar los detalles y pasos del plan. En el momento que llegó, dio un gran suspiro al ver que nadie había en la sala, salvo sus dos amigos.

—Hola, chicos —saludó Matt, con voz cansina.

—Ey, Matt. Has tardado mucho —dijo Tai.

—Ya, perdonadme. Por el camino he tenido algunos contratiempos —se excusó Matt.

—No importa —dijo Izzy— Oigan… no estoy muy seguir de que debamos hacer esto…

—¿Ahora te vas a echar atrás? —preguntó Tai.

—No es que me eche atrás, ¡es que es algo completamente inmoral hacia el orden público! —exclamó Izzy, casi gritando.

—¡Shh! —pidió silencio Matt, con el índice llevado a los labios. Izzy en seguida se calló— Izzy, no pasará nada. Tú sólo concentrate en tu parte del plan y punto.

—¡Pero nos la podemos cargar!...

—No te preocupes. Si ocurre algo, la culpa será nuestra —indicó Matt, tranquilizando al pelirrojo.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué quieres decir con "nosotros"? —preguntó Tai, molesto.

—"Nosotros" somos tú y yo. ¿Acaso alguien más sabe acerca del plan? —dijo Matt.

—¡Pero no es justo! ¡Encima el director me tiene cogido de las orejas!...

—¿Quieres ayudar a Izzy o no?

—Sí, pero…

—Entonces no te quejes. Acarrearemos las culpas y ya —selló Matt.

—Pf… Bueno, tienes razón; más vale esto que nada… —concluyó Tai.

—Chicos… Muchas gracias por todo —agradeció a ambos Izzy, notándose cómo una lágrima se le saltaba de los ojos.

Tai y Matt se miraron y sonrieron ante lo que dijo Izzy, y luego miraron ambos al chico, posando sendas manos de castaño y rubio en cada uno de sus hombros.

—Todo saldrá bien. No te preocupes —dijo Tai.

—Sí —asintió Koushiro, quitándose una lágrima de encima.

—Bueno, chicos; no hay tiempo que perder. Revisemos el plan de nuevo: —empezó a decir Matt.

Tai e Izzy le asintieron con la cabeza. Los tres chicos se sentaron en círculo y pusieron una especie de cuaderno en el medio, donde estaba dibujado el plano completo del centro.

—Bien, primero dejaremos que pasen los exámenes, que será aproximadamente a las doce del medio día. Sobre esa hora tengo el concierto en el salón de actos. Éste será el lugar donde tú y Mimi hablaréis a solas —expuso Matt.

—Vale —dijo Izzy, prestando tanta atención como Tai.

—Yo comienzo a tocar a las doce y media, pero hay que impedir incluso que llegue la hora; y eso lo harás tú, Tai. —señaló al castaño— Sobre las doce y veinte minutos, irás al pasillo del doctorado de ciencias y golpearás con todas tus fuerzas la alarma de incendios.

—Déjalo de mi cuenta —dijo Tai, sobrio y serio.

—Esta parte es muy importante, puesto que será como la señal que efectuará el plan. Cuando inunde el pánico, tú —señalando a Izzy— cogerás a Mimi de la mano e impedirás que salga a evacuar. Yo seré el encargado de desalojar a todo el público del falso incendio del salón de actos, y haré como que no os vi. A partir de ahí todo está en tus manos, Izzy —terminó Matt.

El silencio inundó la sala durante unos segundos con un ambiente de nervios, inseguridad y miedo. Podían jugársela si descubrían que fueron ellos quienes activaron la alarma de incendios, hasta es más que probable que le impusieran una expulsión temporal, pero el bien de un amigo les parecía más importante.

Matt fue quien rompió el silencio:

—¿Alguna pregunta?

Izzy levantó la mano y Matt le concedió la palabra.

—¿Hace falta montar tanto alboroto para decirle a Mimi que me gusta?

—Bueno, como decírselo puedes hacerlo ahora mismo delante de todo el mundo, si quieres. Con esto pretendo que tengáis unas palabras solos, sin riesgos de que haya fisgones de por medio. Además…, a las chicas les vuelve locas este tipo de locuras.

—Locas de miedo… —añadió Tai, musitando.

—Qué sabrás tú —dijo Yamato, con una pequeña risa— Bueno, ¿estáis preparados para seguir a cabo el plan?

Izzy miró con inseguridad a Tai, como si él fuera quien le diría qué debería responder. El castaño sólo le sonrió y le asintió con la cabeza. Prácticamente eso fue determinante en la decisión de Izzy, porque luego dio el "sí" a Matt.

—Bueno, pues yo me voy, que tengo una reunión con el grupo antes de todo. Tai, ya nos veremos en clase cuando empiecen los exámenes; Izzy, creo que nos veremos antes de lo que piensas. Hasta luego —dijo Matt, para terminar de culminar su despedida.

Tai e Izzy también le dieron el adiós momentáneo, quedándose ambos solos en las taquillas de nuevo. A esas alturas ya no tenían mucho más de qué hablar, así que lo único que se hicieron el uno al otro es darse buena suerte para los exámenes y cada uno marchar hacia sus respectivas clases, para poder coger un buen asiento.

Mientras tanto, en el campo de fútbol del centro de enseñanza, Davis daba vueltas alrededor de la pista sin cesar, sudando a gota gorda. Todo esto ante la seria y enfadada presencia de Yamada, que fumaba un cigarro mientras veía cómo Davis daba vueltas. A pesar de la satisfacción que le podía dar poder torturar a Davis durante los entrenamientos, no le hacía ninguna gracia lo que ocurrió la mañana anterior con Mimi, y tampoco le agradó nada el uso que se le había dado a la plaza libre que había dejado Ji Sung por lesión (jugador coreano del equipo, precisamente muy determinante).

—¿Y esos ánimos? ¿Eso es lo más que puedes correr, Motomiya? ¡Si hasta mi abuela te dobla! —gritó Yamada a Davis, cuando estaba a treinta metros de él.

Yamada no parecía tranquilizarse con el tiempo, sino más bien por cada calada que le daba al cigarro parecía que se aceleraba más. En ese instante se acercó una chica de pelo moreno, ojos oscuros, cabello semicorto y bastante guapa; llevando una chaqueta y unos vaqueros. La chica se puso a observar al ya casi reventado Davis y consecuentemente al serio Yamada, y empezó a decir:

—¿Ésta es tu nueva forma de liberar el estrés?

—Azumi, _no me toques los cojones*_ —espetó Yamada.

—Yo sólo digo lo que veo. ¿No ves que al chico le va a dar un infarto como sigas explotándolo así? —dijo Azumi.

—¿Infarto? ¡A este lo que había que darle es una paliza! ¿No lo ves? ¿Pero cómo se puede tener tan poca sangre? ¡CORRE MÁS, MOTOMIYA, QUE HE VISTO A _ALEVINES_* CON MÁS GARRA!

Azumi sólo negó con la cabeza y miró a Yamada, con una mezcla de nervios y preocupación.

—Oye, Ryu… ¿cómo es que no estás intentando ligar con chicas, como cada año?

—Porque para mi san Valentín acabó ayer por la mañana —respondió Yamada, brusco y sin quitar la vista de Davis.

—¿Y éso?

—¿Y a ti qué te importa?

—Ni en estos días especiales vas a dejar de lado lo desagradable que eres… Yo sólo quería saber si habías pensado algo para… no sé… una chica especial a la que veas diferente a las demás.

Yamada se giró hacia ella y sonrió de una manera muy sarcástica, diciendo consecuentemente:

—Pues mira, sí. Todas las chicas sois muy especiales. ¡Especialísimas! Tan especiales que en lo único que os parecéis es en que todas sois unas ZORRAS.

Otra bofetada se llevó Yamada, por parte de Azumi, haciéndole caer el cigarro que fumaba. La chica se dio media vuelta y sólo le dijo "eres un imbécil" antes de irse definitivamente.

Yamada estaba que trinaba con esa reacción de Azumi.

—¡Sí, hala! ¡Tú también pegándome otro guantazo! ¿Y luego me quieres hacer pensar que no todas sois iguales? —dijo a grito limpio, con una rabia incalculable.

Justo en ese momento sonó la sirena que daría lugar al inicio de los exámenes. Yamada le dijo a Davis que parara de correr y que se fuera a clase (aun estando sudado). De tal rabia que contenía, le pegó una patada al cigarrillo que se le hubiera caído por el bofetón de Azumi, despejándolo hacia una zona que era más vegetal, casi al lado de una ventana.


	3. Chapter 3

Mientras todos los chicos y chicas del instituto se movilizaban para ir hacia sus respectivas clases, Izzy ya había cogido asiento en el aula que le correspondía. Sacó un libro para repasar antes de que empezaran a repartir las hojas, a la vez que la gente entraba. Sólo pudo sacarle de su concentración la voz de la chica de la cuál estaba enamorado, que entraba junto a varias amigas. A Izzy le entraron tantas emociones a la vez que no podía siquiera moverse: ahora era el momento en el que, según le había dicho Matt, debía pedirle salir con él para ir al concierto después de los exámenes. Se incorporó torpemente y se pensó una vez más si ir a invitarla o no, moviéndose a intervalos. Pero finalmente decidió armarse de valor y andar en dirección hacia ella.

—¡Eh, Mimi! ¿Te gustaría venir…?

Tarde para Koushiro. Cuando quería darse cuenta, Mimi ya estaba hablando con Michael. Decidió detenerse un momento para escuchar de qué hablaban. Al estadounidense se le oía muy alegre.

—¡Mimi! ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo al concierto después de los exámenes?

Izzy se vino abajo. Desde luego, esa propuesta de Michael ya lo dejaba sin ninguna esperanza para poder ir con ella a la fiesta. Al plan no iba a interferir, pero le hubiera gustado mucho más que fuera con él, y el hecho de que vaya con otro le quitaba las ganas de seguir a cabo lo planeado. Cabizbajo, se dirigió al exterior del aula y se cruzó con Mimi y Michael, que hablaban.

—¡Izzy! —Saludó enérgicamente la pelirrosa— ¡Buena suerte en los exámenes!

Izzy intentó hacer como si no la escuchó, cerrando incluso los ojos fuertemente, y comenzó a andar más rápido hasta que chocó con alguien fuera del aula.

—¡Eh, ten más cuidado! —Resulta que con el chico con el que había chocado era Matt, quien se dirigía a su aula para los exámenes. Izzy sollozaba tímidamente y ésto le llamó la atención al rubio—Ah, Izzy, eres tú. ¿Qué te pasa?

—No es nada… Venga, ve hacia tu aula o te suspenderán —dijo Izzy, tratando de poner una sonrisa.

Matt alzó la vista para echar un vistazo a la clase de Izzy y no tardó ni un segundo en comprender lo que ocurría al ver a Mimi y a Michael hablar y reír. Yamato frunció el ceño y sin mirar a Izzy siguió su camino, pero no sin antes decirle unas palabras.

—Si de verdad la quieres, entra ahí ahora mismo y dile que te acompañe, y no aceptes un "no" por respuesta.

Izzy se quedó mirando con optimismo cómo Matt se alejaba poco a poco de allí, porque más que nada tenía razón. No podía permitir dejar escapar la oportunidad, ya que san Valentín sólo es una vez al año.

—Matt… ¡gracias! —Izzy se volvió rápidamente hacia dentro de su clase mientras vociferaba— ¡Mimi!

Ya por la esquina donde se fue Matt, el rubio esbozó una sonrisa.

Mimi estaba hablando con una de sus amigas, aunque los gritos de Izzy las sacaron de su conversación. Izzy ya estaba plantado delante de ellas y parecía que estaba muy alentado, como si le hubieran inyectado una dosis de adrenalina.

—¿Qué ocurre Izzy? —preguntó Mimi.

Izzy tomó aire y lo soltó todo a tal velocidad que no se le entendió.

—¡¿TegustaríaveniralconciertodeMattconmigo?!

Mimi y su amiga se miraron extrañadas, puesto que no habían entendido nada.

—¿Eh? Izzy, tranquilízate, coge aire y dime qué es lo que te pasa. —respondió Mimi.

Izzy siguió el consejo y tomó aire profundamente y dijo, aparentando estar tranquilo:

—Uf… Veamos, ¿te gustaría venir al concierto de Matt conmigo?

Mimi se estremeció un poco, como si estuviera apenada. A Izzy ya le empezaban a entrar malos presagios.

—Izzy, lo siento, pero Michael...

—No te preocupes, lo comprendo perfectamente. Al menos piénsatelo, por favor; y si no se puede pues lo comprenderé —dijo Izzy, aún con esperanza.

—Está bien… —murmuró Mimi con la duda reflejada en su cara, mientras el pelirrojo se acomodaba en su asiento, preparado para los exámenes

—Mimi, ¿en serio te estás pensando ir al concierto de Matt con ese friki? —dijo la amiga de Mimi con un aire de superioridad respecto a Izzy.

A Mimi no pareció gustarle el tono usado por su amiga, así que le dio la espalda y se sentó en su sitio, pensando en qué hacer con Izzy… o con Michael.

Ya eran las doce menos cinco minutos de la mañana: los exámenes ya habían acabado, con algunas caras alegres, unas inseguras y otras bastante desmoralizadas. Chicos y chicas comentaban preguntas que habían salido para estar seguros de que habían acertado. Un chico de pelos castaños alborotados procuraba mantenerse al margen de todos los comentarios respecto al examen, pero fuera adonde fuera siempre escucharía algún comentario sobre el tema. Decidió recoger sus cosas y largarse de allí cuanto antes, sin siquiera preguntarles cómo les fue a sus amigos.

—¡Ey, Tai! —saludó Sora, que se acercó hacia su asiento.

—… hola —Tai empezó a recoger sus pertenencias a un ritmo más rápido.

Sora ya se imaginaba que su amigo se iba a ir de allí cuanto antes para evadir la típica pregunta que le hacía después de un examen.

—… ¿Cómo te ha salido el ex…?

—_¡Ole, ole, ole, ole Betis olé!_ —cantaba Tai en voz alta, haciendo como que no la escucha y así evitar responder.

—¡Venga, Tai, no seas así! ¡Lo hecho, hecho está!

Pero Tai no estaba dispuesto a ceder y siguió coreando aquel estribillo. Sora aunque lo seguía, le era imposible convencerlo porque encima ni lo escuchaba (Tai tenía echadas las manos a los oídos). Una vez que se hartó, decidió sacarse un recurso de la manga:

—Vale… ya me supongo que has suspendido. ¡Lo siento, Tai! Ya tendrás más suerte en el próximo examen —indagó Sora, falsamente.

Tai se detuvo, dejando de cantar, y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Sora con una cara molesta.

—En ningún momento dije que me ha salido mal.

—Pues cualquiera lo diría. No quieres hablar del tema.

—Vamos a ver, Sora. Sabes perfectamente por qué no quiero hablar del examen hasta que nos den las notas. Así que déjame en paz.

—¡Pero qué te cuesta!... —insistía Sora.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa cómo me ha salido? Preocúpate por lo tuyo, que no vas a aprobar ni suspender por lo que pase conmigo.

—¿Pero qué pasa aquí, con tanto alboroto? —preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

—Yamada, comenta con ella el examen y así me deja un poquito en paz —solicitó Tai al chico.

—¡Claro! Como si yo tuviera algo que destacar de esa matanza… Ese examen fue mortal.

—No digas eso, Ryu. Si fue difícil para ti es porque no has estudiado —dijo Sora.

—Sinceramente, me la pela. Bueno, ¿os venís al concierto de Yamatín?

—¡Mierda, es verdad! Chicos, nos vemos luego —Tai se alejó de sus amigos a paso ligero.

Sora y Yamada se quedaron mirándolo con una cara de circunstancia, como no sabían por qué se había ido así tan de repente.

—Tendrán una cita íntima antes del concierto —bromeó Yamada.

—No digas tonterías —espetó Sora, molesta— ¿Adónde irá?

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? Al final va a ser verdad lo que dice Tai. Déjalo un poquito que viva la vida, mujer —dijo Yamada, palmeándola en el hombro— Bueno, yo voy a ver si exploto un poquito más a Davis. Con un poquito de suerte, antes del concierto abandonará el equipo.

—¿No te cansas de ser tan…?

—¿Cabrón? Soy un cabrón —afirmó Ryu, guiñándole un ojo a Sora, y se marchó de allí.

Sora no sabía por qué, pero algo le olía mal

Mientras tanto, en el salón de actos ya empezaba a haber ambiente y bastante alboroto. Matt estaba dentro de los vestuarios del salón, acordando unas últimas palabras con los miembros de su grupo antes de salir a tocar al escenario. Cuando ya terminaron la pequeña charla, Matt pidió permiso para hacer una llamada por teléfono, así que se apartó un poquito para adquirir intimidad y marcó el número de Tai. Se le veía tenso durante la espera hasta que al final contestó.

—_¿Sí?_

—Tai, ¿dónde estás?

—_Tranquilo, Matt, tranquilo. Está todo controlado. Estoy tomándome un té en la cafetería._

—¡¿Qué?!... Eh, perdonad. No es nada, chicos —aquietó Matt a sus compañeros de grupo, que miraron preocupados al rubio después del fuerte bramido que soltó. Al instante volvió a ponerse al teléfono— ¿Qué haces en la cafetería? ¡Tendrías que estar preparado!

—_¡Ey, tranquilo! ¿No has visto qué hora es? Aún son las doce y cuarto._

—¡El concierto empieza a las doce y media! ¡¿Te crees que hay tiempo para tomarse el desayuno?!

—_Matt, si pensaras un poco, sabrías que justamente al lado de la cafetería hay una alarma de incendios._

—¿Ah… sí?

—_¡Pues claro! Qué poco conoces tu colegio, amigo._

—Bueno, no es que me dedique a fijarme dónde hay alarmas para incendios. Estarás solo, ¿no?

—_Que sí. No te preocupes, que dentro de diez minutos exactamente el pánico inundará el centro._

—Eso espero, y asegúrate de que nadie te vea. Si creen que fue un fallo del sistema de seguridad nos vendrá como anillo al dedo.

—_No te preocupes, tío. Luego nos vemos, que se va el tiempo._

Tai colgó el teléfono y Matt se guardó el suyo en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros. Aunque parecía muy decidido a lo que iba a hacer, que sin duda sería saltarse unas cuantas normas que podrían conllevarle a la expulsión, algo le inquietaba por dentro. No era miedo, sino más bien un presentimiento que le decía que algo fallaría. Matt decidió hacer caso omiso a aquel augurio y meneó su cabeza, cogió su guitarra y se dirigió al escenario.

Había un buen ambiente en el salón de actos. Tampoco es que estuviera tan lleno como las carpa en las que tocaban habitualmente, pero se veía buen rollo entre la gente (alumnos y profesores). Muchos bebían algo mientras hablaban de diversos temas, ya sean académicos, de la vida, deportivos o en el caso de las niñas de cotilleo. Cuando el público se dio cuenta de la presencia de los Teenage Wolves sobre el escenario, empezaron a gritar a toda voz los que estaban a pie del escenario. Entre los que gritaban, destacaba una chica de unos quince años, pelirroja y de una estatura alta. La chica, que llevaba puesta una camiseta de Matt guiñando un ojo, parecía enloquecida.

—¡¡MATT, MI NIÑO!! ¡Te adoro, amor! ¡Demuéstrales lo que vales!

Matt se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado, totalmente avergonzado de la actitud de Jun Motomiya. El pensamiento de que no tendría que volver a tocar con aquella incomodidad le consolaba un poco.

«¡Tai, date prisa!», pensó Matt.

—¡Vaya tela con los Motomiya! ¿Es que ha salido toda la familia igual de barriobajera o la madre los ha tenido que criar en una granja? —espetó la voz de Yamada en voz alta, que estaba unas filas más atrás bebiendo con sus amigos.

Jun se volvió no muy contenta y le lanzó una mirada asesina a Yamada.

—¡Vaya, mira quien habló! —Dijo Jun con altivez— ¡El que se cree que con un par de billetes en los bolsillos ya tiene a todas comiendo de su mano! Lástima que la única mujer que te quiera sea tu madre, PERDEDOR.

—¡JA! De perdedores vamos a hablar… ¡Tanto como que Sora te lo quitó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!

—¡Cómo te atreves!... —gruñó Jun, que parecía dolida por aquel golpe bajo de Yamada.

—Mira, bonita. A Yamato me lo ligo yo antes que tú, y eso que soy homófobo.

Los Teenage Wolves pasaron a ser un segundo plano en el salón de actos, porque la pelea de Yamada y Jun estaba siendo el centro de atención de todo el salón. Aunque estuviera mal pensarlo, Matt bendició a Yamada por sacarlo de ese momento tan incómodo para él.

Mientras todo esto ocurría en el salón de actos, en el laboratorio (que estaba justo a la izquierda del salón de actos) se estaba disputando un concurso. En el ambiente se podía oler diversos olores a productos químicos con los que estaban concursando los participantes. En una de las esquinas del lugar, cerca de una ventana por la que se podía apreciar perfectamente el campo de fútbol, había una niña adolescente (de unos quince años, de pelo oscuro y con un par de trenzas), que llevaba una bata blanca, hablando con otro chico mucho más bajo que ella (pelo oscuro y repeinado, también llevaba gafas que lo hacían ver empoyón). El chico llevaba en su mano izquierda unos apuntes.

—¡¿Le has dado ya los compuestos a Dexter?! —preguntó la chica, muy sofocada.

—Está en ello. Ahora está preparando los matraces para poner en práctica la estequiometría.

—¡¿Qué dices?! ¡La señorita Maeda quiere la reacción ya! —bramó.

—¿Aki? —preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

—¿Ah? —Aki se gira y contempla a la señorita Maeda, y cambia su tono de voz a uno nervioso y educado— ¡Ho-hola, señorita Maeda!

—¡Hola, señorita Maeda! —saludó fuerte el chico más bajo, que incluso hizo un gesto militar. La profesora los miró a ambos con cara de circunstancia.

—Vuestro grupo va después del que está experimentando ahora. La paciencia del profesor Peña ya se ha acabado.

—¡En seguida estamos, profesora! —dijo Aki, con un poco de inseguridad.

—Bueno, nos vemos en cinco minutos. ¡Hasta luego, chicos! —dicho esto, la profesora Maeda se apartó del grupo, mientras que los dos chicos la despedían con una sonrisa.

Una vez ya se hubiera apartado, los dos amigos se miraron con un desespero tan grande que comenzaron a patalear sin emitir ninguna palabra hasta pasados diez segundos.

—¡German, tenemos que terminar el experimento YA! —gritó Aki, exasperada.

—¡Aki, no podemos hacerlo con prisas! ¡Dexter tiene que hacerlo con la calma y la solvencia necesaria, o sino el oxígeno no reaccionará con el sulfato de cinc al cien por cien del rendimiento!

—¡Pero es que no ves que ya nos toca!

—¡Aki, elige: o la puntualidad, o la precisión del Club de la Ciencia!

—¡¿Pues sabes qué te digo?! ¡Que prefiero…!

La chica no pudo terminar sus palabras porque un ruido atronador, muy semejante al de un disparo de rifle, propagó la atención de todo el laboratorio. Pero no quedándose aún así, la onda expansiva de lo que había reventado acabó con los cristales de la ventana, acompañando también el exterminio de todos los matraces, probetas, y demás utensilios para hacer experimentos químicos hechos con vidrio o cristal. Todo el mundo se echó al suelo para no sufrir daños, y a los diez segundos del incidente todos se levantaron.

Aki y German se miraron desconcertados y alzaron la vista hacia donde estaba su experimento, y Dexter trabajando con él. No se podía ver absolutamente nada por culpa del humo que soltaba aquella mesa, pero poco a poco se pudo ver como otro chico bajito de pelo castaño (aunque los pelos estuvieran de puntas) y gafas semidestrozadas se acercaba a ellos, arrastrándose.

—Chi…-cos… Según mis cálculos hubo un pequeño error y… en vez de traerme un bote de hidrógeno me trajeron un bote de glicerina con alcohol… El resultado del experimento ha sido una reacción devastadora por parte de la glicerina…

—¡Muy buena, Dexter! —Ironizó German— Acabas de tirar por los suelos el nombre del Club de la Ciencia. Ahora no podremos volver a pasarnos por la biblioteca en unas semanas… ¡Dios, no puede ser! ¿Y ahora dónde iremos?

—No lo sé, pero de momento vamos a ayudar a éste —dijo Aki, señalando a Dexter.

Automáticamente, la señorita Maeda y otro profesor (alto, rapado y con gafas; sin rasgos asiáticos) se dirigieron a toda velocidad adónde estaban.

—¡Por DióXido de carbono, la que habéis liado, jóvenes! —exclamó el profesor Peña, al ver los destrozos que había generado el accidente.

—Lo siento, señor… Creo que no podremos presentar nuestro trabajo… —se disculpó Aki, con voz triste.

—No te preocupes, Aki. Cuando esto esté apunto de nuevo lo volvéis a hacer. Ahora, iros a ver si podéis cambiaros, que apestáis a ácido sulfúrico…

—¡JU-JUAN! —una agonizada profesora Maeda se abrazó violentamente al brazo del profesor.

—Jodor, un poco de cuidado, Yuka, que me vas a arrancar el brazo —espetó el profesor Peña, bromista.

—¡¡FUEGO!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Ante todo, pido disculpas por la tardanza en colgar el último capítulo. A decir verdad, éste capítulo estaba escrito desde verano del 2009, lo que pasa es que en San Valentín del 2010 se me olvidó colgar la última parte... xD. Y como ya había pasado tiempo y me di cuenta hace poco que no lo colgué, pues les ofrezco aquí la última parte en San Valentín del 2011, dos años después. Espero que los que lo hayan estado siguiendo se enteren de la noticia al igual que los que se quedaron con la intriga. Nada más por decir, disfrutad del último capítulo.**

—¿Cuánto te debo, Bunzo? —preguntó Tai al dependiente de la cafetería.

—Mm… Un té de limón y una tostada con mantequilla… Pues doscientos veinte yens son.

Tai le dio lo que le debía y se despidió de él. Salió de la cafetería un tanto nervioso, porque llegó el gran momento. Por el pasillo no se veía ninguna señal de vida, y tampoco se oía a nadie. El castaño se fue a acercar con disimulo a la alarma de incendios para darle un puñetazo y salir corriendo.

Le temblaba la muñeca a hierro, tanto que casi se echa atrás, pero finalmente se armó de valor y con una mirada flameante dijo: "¡Vamos allá!".

Pero no llegó a impactar el puño contra el cristal de la alarma, porque un grito femenino le trastornó sus pensamientos. De repente, en sus narices la alarma de incendios comenzó a sonar sin que tuviera que tocar un solo botón, lo que produjo un desconcierto en Tai que ni él se creía.

—¡¿Pero qué cojones?... —exclamó Tai, que empezaba a temerse algo muy malo.

Una oleada de personas corrían como búfalos por el pasillo hasta la salida de emergencia, casi arrollando a Tai. Parece que la noticia del supuesto incendio (o de un verdadero incendio) se había propagado como la luz.

Tai no sabía cómo reaccionar, porque ya no sabía qué pensar. A lo mejor Matt se hartó de esperarle y él mismo le dio a la alarma, pero también cabía la posibilidad de que había un incendio de verdad. Se pegó a la pared para no acabar aplastado por toda la mole de gente que trotaba por el pasillo, presos del pánico. Intentó detener a alguien para saber qué estaba ocurriendo, pero todos pasaban de él, hasta que alguien lo cogió de la mano y tiró hacia delante.

—¡Sora! —exclamó Tai.

—¡Me parece increíble que siguieras ahí parado como si nada! —dijo Sora gritando, para sobreponer su voz sobre los gritos de los demás.

—¡¿Pero qué ha pasado?

—¡El laboratorio está en llamas! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes!

—¿El laboratorio? Espera, ¿ya han visto el fuego y todo?

—¡Pues claro!

—… ¿pero fuego, fuego? Es decir, ¿el que quema y se apaga con agua?...

—¡Déjate de tonterías y vámonos de aquí! ¡Claro que lo han visto! ¡Ya hay hasta personas que se han desmayado por culpa del humo!

A Tai le sentó esa realidad como un disparo en el pecho. Estaba a punto de encarcelar a Izzy y a Mimi en un salón en llamas, porque lo más seguro es que Matt crea que no hay ningún incendio y sólo ha sido el paripé planeado.

—¡Tengo que volver! —Tai se soltó de la mano de Sora y miro hacia atrás.

—¡¿Pero qué dices? ¡Es totalmente imposible volver! —le chilló Sora.

—¡Izzy y Mimi están en peligro! —gritó Tai, que incluso se le vio soltarse una lágrima.

Sora se quedó totalmente en blanco.

—¿Qué?... ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Tai, ellos ya estarán fuera!

—¡NO, NO ESTÁN FUERA! —Tai intentó avanzar, pero ni Sora ni las personas que iban detrás le dejaron seguir— ¡Mierda!...

Tai, ya impotente de intentarlo una y otra vez, bajó la cabeza y se dejó llevar por Sora. El remordimiento y la preocupación abarcaron en el interior de los dos chicos.

Mientras tanto, en el salón de actos ya comenzó a cundir el pánico. Las alarmas de incendios se dispararon y la gente comenzó a gritar enloquecida. A diferencia de todos, Matt esbozó una pequeña sonrisa para sí mismo, creyendo que es la falsa alarma planeada. A Izzy, en cambio, le entraron más nervios aún porque se iba a quedar solo con Mimi y aún no tenía muy claro lo que le iba a decir.

Matt quedó con todos los de su grupo y empezaron a evacuar a la gente. El rubio dijo que él se quedaría para sacar a los del final, para así cometer el "error" de no sacar ni a Mimi ni a Izzy.

—¡Mimi, tenemos que salir de aquí! —dijo Michael, guiándola hacia la salida de emergencia por donde evacuaba Matt y su grupo. Mimi asintió, asustada, y comenzó a caminar tras él.

Cuando Mimi le seguía la pista a Michael, alguien la agarró de la mano y la echó para atrás. Iba a gritarle en la cara si no es porque se volvió antes para ver quién fue: Izzy, con la mirada baja y el rostro ensombrecido.

—¡Izzy, pero qué haces! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

—¿Para qué? —preguntó, como si no le importara nada.

—¡¿Cómo que para qué? ¡El instituto está en llamas!

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Crees que si de verdad estuviera en llamas estaría aquí tan tranquilo? —respondió Izzy, muy seco.

—¿Cómo?...

Mientras toda esta escena ocurría, Matt seguía evacuando a gente una por una. Le impresionó mucho el ambiente, porque parecía desde luego un simulacro de incendios real; tan real que hasta le entró un poco de pánico. Ya quedaba menos gente aún, y en la fila para salir observó a Michael que miraba hacia los lados, a intervalos, como si buscara a alguien.

—¡Michael, tienes que salir ya! —gritó Matt, dirigiéndose hacia él y cogiéndole del brazo un poco violento.

—¡De aquí no me muevo hasta que venga con Mimi!

—Mimi ya está fuera. ¡Sal ya! —exigió Matt, haciendo un ademán de mandato hacia la salida de emergencia.

A Michael se le vio inseguro, pero accedió de todas maneras ya que en un principio decidió creer la palabra de Matt, así que salió por la puerta dejando solamente a Matt, Izzy y Mimi.

El mayor Ishida le guiñó un ojo a Izzy expresando ánimo y éste correspondió con una semisonrisa.

—Izzy, ¿qué significa todo esto? —preguntó Mimi.

Izzy se giró a verla y la miró a los ojos. Estaba más hermosa que nunca; su aroma lo dejaba hipnotizado y totalmente en fuera de juego. Era como si perdiera el sentido y no estuviera presente en ese momento, en un lugar maravilloso y aislado. Había logrado al fin el objetivo de quedarse solo frente a ella.

—¡Izzy!

—¡Ah, perdona! Estaba…

—¿Estabas qué? Te recuerdo que aún no sé de qué va todo esto.

—Claro, claro. A ver, por dónde empiezo…

Mientras tanto, fuera ya empezaban a llegar los bomberos. Todo el centro observaba desde el exterior lo que estaba ocurriendo: una desgracia en toda regla.

—¡¿PERO VOSOTROS SOIS CONSCIENTES DEL PELIGRO QUE ESTÁN PASANDO AHORA VUESTROS COMPAÑEROS? —les gritó en la cara el profesor Fujiyama a Tai y a Matt, que tenían la mirada baja mientras el profesor les sermoneaba.

—… lo sentimos, profesor —dijo Tai, cabizbajo. Matt estaba mucho peor que Tai, tanto que no dijo nada.

—¡¿LO SENTIMOS? ¡LO SENTIMOS, DICE! ¡¿Te crees que con eso ya se ha arreglado todo? ¡¿Y si se llega a ver la situación en el peor de los casos qué les diréis a los padres? ¡¿QUE LO SENTÍS?

—¡Nosotros no sabíamos que iba a haber un incendio de verdad! —se intentó defender Tai.

—Tai, no hay excusa que valga… —dijo Matt por lo bajo, con el rostro ensombrecido aún.

—Matt… —susurró Tai, mirando a su amigo.

El profesor Fujiyama, muy serio, dio un paso adelante y se aclaró la garganta.

—Chicos, no creí que algún día llegaría a esta situación, pero dadas las circunstancias, me veo obligado a poneros un parte de expulsión a cada uno hasta las dos semanas después de que se reanuden las clases.

Después de esas duras palabras, que a ambos les sentó como una patada en el estómago, se marchó de allí con un aire serio y preocupado.

Matt estaba realmente mal, muchísimo peor que Tai. El fue quién echó la llave a sus "expresos al infierno". Tai no sabía qué decirle en esos instantes, porque el también necesitaba ser animado…

—¡Dónde está Ishida! —preguntaba una furiosa voz con acento estadounidense, que rebuscaba entre la multitud, hasta que divisó a Tai y a Matt cerca de las verjas que dividían al centro con la calle.

Michael se dirigió a ellos con fuego en los ojos y lo primero que hizo fue darle un puñetazo en la boca a Matt, cayendo el rubio Ishida al suelo. Luego lo cogió del cuello de la camisa y lo pensaba rematar.

—¡Ésta va por Mimi, HIJO DE PUT…!

No le dio tiempo a terminar porque Tai agarró al chico del cuello con su mano izquierda y lo estampó contra una pared cercana. Matt estaba sentado en el suelo aún, con la boca sangrando, pero estaba aún más dolorido psicológicamente.

—Vuelve a siquiera mirar a Matt y te saco esos ojos azules tan bonitos que tienes. ¿ENTENDIDO? —amenazó Tai, con una mirada que echaba chispas.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Me vas a matar igual como habéis matado a Mimi y a Izumi?

—¿Qué mierda estás diciendo?

—Sólo expreso lo asquerosamente rastreros que SOIS.

Tai ya se estaba empezando a sulfurar e iba a proyectar un puñetazo contra Michael.

—¡TAI, NO! —Gritó al voz de Sora, la cuál se interpuso entre él y Michael— ¡No compliques las cosas más de lo que están!

—Sora… —musitó Tai, soltando a Michael.

Michael sólo se sacudió.

—No sé cómo te puedes juntar con gente como ésta, Sora.

—Son mis amigos, Michael. Ahora hazme un favor y vete —espetó Sora.

Michael se marchó de allí, pero sin dejar de fijar una mirada de odio hacia Tai y Matt. Matt estaba totalmente impotente, y Tai tampoco es que estuviera muy animado.

—Sora… lo que pasó dentro…

—Déjalo, Tai. No quiero saberlo, por lo menos en este momento. Sólo sé que tú y Matt os habéis pasado, sean por las razones que sean. Más os vale que no les pase nada a Izzy y a Mimi, o no os lo perdonaré nunca.

Consecuentemente, Sora se marchó de allí, dejando a Tai y a Matt hechos polvo. Tai sólo miró a Matt, que estaba sentado y las rodillas agarradas, y se acercó a él para cogerle del hombro. Ambos se sentían peor que nunca.

Volviendo al interior del centro, Izzy todavía no acababa de decidir que decirle a Mimi. La pelirrosa empezaba a desesperarse con Izzy.

—Izzy, o me lo dices, o me voy…

—¡No, no te vayas! Es algo simple y corto.

—Pues o me lo dices ya y ahora, o cuando te sientas "preparado".

—En serio… —a Izzy se le cambió el rostro de la cara, al oler el ambiente por unos momentos— ¿No hueles raro?

—¿Qué?... —olió el ambiente— Un momento… ahora que lo dices…

Ambos se miraron con unas caras que reflejaban terror y miraron al techo. El peor de los presagios se hizo realidad: El fuego comenzó a extenderse desde la entrada al techo, y poco a poco se iba ampliando por todo el salón.

—N-no puede ser… —tartamudeó Izzy, cayendo al suelo de culo y con un rostro pálido.

—I-Izzy… ¿N-no me dijiste que… no había fuego?

—En teoría, no debería de haberlo…

Volviendo de nuevo al exterior del centro, se estaba disputando una guerra campal sobre quién fue el verdadero causante del incendio. Actualmente había dos teorías: la primera era la reacción fallida en el laboratorio; y la otra el cigarrillo de Yamada.

—¡Chicos, dejad de pelearos! ¡Es la palabra de uno contra la de otro! —pidió la profesora Maeda, mientras Yamada, Aki y sus dos amigos se peleaban.

—¡Son estos frikis los que han empezado a acusarme de incendiar el colegio! —se defendió Yamada, mirándoles con desprecio.

—Profesora —empezó a hablar Dexter—, tenemos una hipótesis de que el alumno de Primero de Bachillerato, Ryu Yamada, ha dejado caer un cigarro justo al pie de la ventana del laboratorio…

—… la cuál —sigue Germán— conecta directamente con el campo de fútbol, en cuyo entorno estaba explotando físicamente al alumno de Segundo de Secundaria, Daisuke Motomiya, …

—… y mientras entrenaba a dicho sujeto, estaba fumando un cigarro, que consecuentemente tiró en la siguiente posición —terminó Aki, enseñando un plano del colegio, donde señalaba la posición de Yamada en el momento que tiró el cigarro. Todos los que estaban alrededor estaban asombrados— ¿Algo que decir en tu defensa, Yamada?

Yamada se volteó a intervalos para ver la reacción de la gente. Por último, dirigió su vista a la profesora Maeda, que lo contemplaba con un rostro serio.

—¡Vamos, profesora! ¿Se va a creer lo que digan estos frikis?...

—Gente culta, si no te importa —dijo German.

—Me la suda cómo queráis automotearos. ¿Acaso tenéis alguna prueba de que ese "mapa del tesoro" sea diga la verdad? Porque dudo mucho que eso —señalando al plano— lo hayáis sacado de un satélite espacial.

—La verdad es que no tenemos ninguna prueba, pero conseguiremos a algún testigo —respondió Aki, con tranquilidad.

—¡Vamos, esto es patético! ¿Intentáis encasquetarme lo que habéis liado con vuestros experimentos raros? ¡Profesora, haga algo!

—Ryu, todavía no se sabe la causa del incendio, aunque al principio apuntara a la reacción, pero no creo que una mala reacción sea capaz de incendiar todo un edificio —dijo la profesora Maeda.

—¡¿Usted también? ¡Esto es el colmo!

—No te estoy juzgando, Ryu, pero si lo que dicen es verdad, debes ser penalizado. Fumar dentro del centro está prohibido además, y tú lo sabes.

Yamada se quedó callado, puesto que vio que en aquella situación lo mejor era callarse. A lo lejos, los observaba Azumi, que ella si vio cómo Yamada fumaba y lo tiró consecuentemente. La chica debería dar esa información, pero no lo hizo y se dio media vuelta…

Otra vez volviendo al interior del salón de actos, Mimi e Izzy buscaban desesperadamente una salida. La puerta de salida estaba bloqueada, al igual que la salida de emergencia y las ventanas tampoco es que tuvieran la voluntad de abrirse, ya que es lo que estaba intentando Mimi. El fuego poco a poco se iba expandiendo, y los chicos no acababan de encontrar una escapatoria. De repente, Izzy sintió cómo Mimi caía al suelo por la inhalación de humo.

—¡MIMI! —gritó Izzy y acudió corriendo en su ayuda. Observó que estaba desmayada— ¡Mierda! ¡Tengo que encontrar una salida como sea!

Izzy empezó a ser más activo aún, dejando a Mimi tumbada en el suelo, y siguió buscando con una intensidad mayor. Intentó hasta romper una de las ventanas, pero estaban hechas de tal material que le resultó imposible; también pensó en echar la puerta abajo, pero ya estaba en llamas y sólo conseguiría morir quemado. Paró un poco en el suelo, con ya las esperanzas casi bajo cero, y empezó a maldecirse por todo lo que había pasado. Sólo por intentar estar un rato con Mimi, había sentenciado el destino de ambos. Empezó a llorar… ¿a qué hora se le ocurriría cometer tal locura? Él no era tan rebelde como Tai o Matt, y para una vez que se salta unas cuantas normas le sale lo más caro que podía salir.

El pelirrojo se empezaba a sentir débil también por el humo, y estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos si no fuera porque escuchó una voz… una voz que le decía que no podía rendirse. Pero, ¿de quién era esa voz? No la había escuchado en su vida… o por lo menos mientras el tuviera a cargo su conciencia. ¿Quién era?

—¡Koushiro, ni se te ocurra bajar los brazos! —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Izzy giró su vista lentamente y no daba crédito a lo que veía. Ya comenzó a creer que estaba loco, porque una persona transparente con gafas que estaba de pie en frente suya le estaba hablando.

—¿Q-quién eres?

—Quien sea o quien deje de ser no importa. ¿No has metido en un lío a aquella chica y a ti? ¡Pues ahora sal de él!

—Pero… no sé cómo…

—¿Cómo que no sabes cómo? ¡Sí sabes cómo, lo que pasa es que no has usado la cabeza y te has puesto a forzar las cosas a lo bruto!

—Ahora mismo no hay tiempo para pensar…

—No, Koushiro —el espectro se acercó a Izzy y posó su mano sobre su hombro— Para pensar hay todo el tiempo del mundo, no te equivoques. Pensar es sinónimo de hacer las cosas bien, y ahora lo estás haciendo mal.

—Con la presión que tengo ahora mismo estoy como para escribir un libro, vamos…

—A mi no me vengas con ironías

Izzy miró extrañado al hombre. ¿A qué venían esas confianzas? Le habla como si lo conociera de toda la vida o… quizá…

—¿Y qué haría usted?

El fantasma permaneció callado un instante y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Pues yo... ¿qué iba a hacer? Ponerme como un desesperado.

—Entonces no me eche la bronca…

El mismo hombre se dirigió a una de las ventanas y contempló el paisaje, mientras la sala se quemaba más y más.

—Cuando yo era joven… de tu edad más o menos… solía ser muy cerrado. No me gustaba mucho relacionarme con la gente y por consecuencia me veían como a un bicho raro… Tenía pocos amigos, y uno de ellos siempre me animaba a salir más —Izzy en ese momento se acordó de Tai—, pero a mi me gustaba más estar en mi casa estudiando o leyendo un libro. Todo esto permaneció igual hasta que… conocí a tu madre…

A Izzy le entró una mezcla de emociones en su interior. No fue capaz de articular palabra. El fantasma prosiguió.

—Una vez que la conocí, cambiaron las cosas. Hacía locuras por tal de llamar su atención; la intentaba invitar a todos lados: al cine, al teatro, a cenar… ¡hasta me ofrecí ir con ella y sus amigas las pijas! Pero ella sólo me veía como a un amigo, hasta que puse mi vida y la de ella en peligro, la salvé, y fue cuando empezaron a cambiar un poco las cosas.

Izzy miraba al hombre espectral con una cara llorosa. El hombre sólo sonrió.

—¿P-Papá…?

—Hijo, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Usa tu conocimiento para salvarte a ti y a ella. Y recuerda: nunca caminarás solo. Adiós, Koushiro Izumi.

El padre de Izzy se disipó entre el ambiente. Izzy miró por unos momentos al suelo, pensando en todo lo que había pasado… El encuentro con su padre le había dado un plus de vitalidad, se encontraba mejor que nunca.

—Bueno, pues vamos a salir del lío —masculló Izzy, con una sonrisa. Empezó a examinar la sala con detenimiento y tranquilidad— ¡Claro, el conducto de ventilación!

Izzy tomó a Mimi y la llevó hasta el conducto de ventilación. Intentó abrirlo con las manos, pero no era imposible. Ya que no podía hacer otra cosa, cogió su ordenador portátil y empezó a golpear con él a las rejas. Después de unos golpes, el conducto se abrió e Izzy sonrió triunfante.

Ya no podría cargar con el ordenador portátil, que quedó completamente destrozado de los golpes que le había proporcionado, así que metió a Mimi dentro y consecuentemente se metió él. Usó la cabeza para calcular qué camino coger para llegar al patio. Se puso a recordar por unos instantes todos los conductos de ventilación que podría haber en el exterior y se puso manos a la obra, arrastrando a Mimi con él.

En el exterior.

—¡¿Cómo que tardarán media hora en venir? —le gritó el profesor Fujiyama al profesor Musiko, que ni siquiera se turbó cuando le gritó.

—Y yo qué sé. ¿Me ves cara de bombero? Pregúntaselo a ellos —respondió Musiko.

—De verdad, esto es una vergüenza… ¿qué organización es esta? ¡Koushiro y Mimi ya podrían estar moribundos! —exclamó la profesora Pepsuki.

—¿Vergüenza? ¡Lo que son unos cabrones de mierda! ¡Si fueran alguno de sus hijos ya todo esto habría terminado! —gritó el profesor Fujiyama.

Una voz sonante comenzó a toser tras sus espaldas.

—Señores, no perdamos la calma —dijo el director, el señor Hanabi Miyazawa.

—¡Señor director!... —musitó Fujiyama.

—Toru, no te preocupes por los chicos. Estoy totalmente convencido de que saldrán sanos y salvos.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro, director —dijo Musiko— Con lo flojo que es Izumi y lo tiquismiquis que es Tachikawa no aguantarán media hora, si no es que ya están…

—¡Pero qué estás diciendo!... —gritó Pepsuki— ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar esas cosas? ¡Por favor, Musiko!

—Si no aceptamos la realidad pronto, el golpe será más duro —dijo Musiko, sin inmutarse.

—¡Señores, están aquí! ¡Han logrado escapar! —gritaba la profesora Zachiko, que se acercaba adonde estaban los profesores.

Los señores profesores se miraron entre ellos y siguieron a la profesora hasta el paradero donde se encontraban los chicos.

Pasaron dos días. Dos días muy largos, pero para Izzy ese intervalo de tiempo desde que le dio aquella patada a la salida del conducto hasta que se despertara en la cama del hospital sería de aproximadamente medio minuto como mucho, con la imagen de Sora, Tai, Matt y Kenji protagonizando su avivada.

—¡Mirad, ha despertado! —chilló Sora.

—¡Ya nos hemos dado cuenta, Sora! No hace falta que grites —dijo Kenji, con una felicidad que no le cabía tampoco en el cuerpo. Matt y Tai sonrieron al verle despertar. Izzy parecía confuso.

—¿D-dónde estoy? ¿En el cielo?...

—Anda, anda. Que aún te queda mucho por vivir —dijo Sora, sonriéndole.

Izzy se levantó de golpe como exasperado.

—¡¿Dónde está Mimi?

—Aquí… —se escuchó una voz a pocos metros de su lado.

En la camilla que estaba al lado suya estaba Mimi Tachikawa. Con vendas por diversas partes del cuerpo (como él mismo) pero se le veía sana y salva. La chica la sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Izzy… —masculló la voz de Tai, que estaba sentado con Matt en la cama que estaba a su derecha.

—¡Tai, Matt! Me alegro de volver a veros.

—¿De verdad te alegras? —preguntó Matt, con desasosiego— Casi te mandamos a mejor vida…

—¿Qué? —Izzy no sabía de qué hablaban.

—Si no hubiéramos ideado esa estupidez, no estarías aquí… —masculló Tai— Ya nos hemos mentalizado de que lo más probable es que no nos vuelvas a hablar en esta vida. Somos un par de…

—Tai —lo detuvo Izzy— Sois el mejor par de amigos que he tenido en mi vida. No me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho, y está claro que todo lo que hice fue gracias a vuestra ayuda. Gracias, Tai y Matt.

—Izzy… —Tai estaba a punto de llorar, pero se repasó el brazo por los ojos y directamente fue a abrazar a su amigo enfermo. Matt seguía en su sitio, con el rostro semilloroso y con una sonrisa esbozada; y Sora sollozaba de felicidad al lado de Kenji

—¡Joder, Tai! ¡Suelta, que me duele!

Todos comenzaron a reír.

El ambiente se agilizó un poco y los seis hablaron de diferentes cosas, aunque más que nada de lo que pasó en esos dos días de ausencia. Pasada poco más de media hora, para sorpresa de algunos y nada nuevo para otros, Yamada entró como un poseso a la recámara, buscando a Izzy y a Mimi, a los cuáles cuando vio les pidió perdón de rodillas unas veinte veces como mínimo. Tuvo Sora que llevárselo para que dejara de pedir perdón, ya que su arrepentimiento era extremo. Con esto se ve que se descubrió finalmente el verdadero causante del incendio.

Se fueron todos y quedaron Izzy y Mimi solos en la recámara. Izzy en ese momento estaba hasta más nervioso que en el colegio. ¿Qué le iba a decir Mimi después de todo lo que ha pasado, ahora que estaban a solas?

—Parece mentira que hayan pasado dos días… Juraría que estaba entre llamas hace ni una hora —comentó Mimi.

—Lo mismo digo —dijo Izzy, que estaba sorprendido y aliviado al mismo tiempo ante ese comentario tan simple— ¿Desde cuando estás despierta?

—Desde por la mañana. Estaban mis padres aquí entonces. Tú aún seguías durmiendo.

—Ya veo —observa que son las cinco de la tarde— Mimi… yo…

—No me montes a mi el mismo numerito que te han montado Tai y Matt —dijo Mimi, cansina— No sabías que había un incendio. Si lo hiciste es porque tendrías tus motivos.

—Pero si no hubiera montado nada, habríamos salido como todo el mundo…

—Izzy, he dicho que ya está. No tengo nada que perdonarte —concluyó Mimi, sonriéndole— Más bien debería de estarte agradecida. Te comportaste como un héroe.

—Mimi…, gracias —dijo Izzy, completamente aliviado.

—Pero sí hay algo que me gustaría saber.

—¿El qué?

—¿Qué era lo que me querías preguntar, tan privado que era? —preguntó Mimi.

Izzy quedó paralizado. ¿Habría llegado el momento? Ahora no había nadie que les molestara, ni tampoco fuego del que preocuparse; ellos dos solos, y una confesión de amor que dar. Izzy tragó saliva.

—Yo…

—¿Yo…?

—Yo… yo… quería decirte… que… —Izzy levantó la vista hacia Mimi y sonrió— Que me tienes aquí para lo que quieras, Mimi.

Hubo un silencio en la sala. Mimi se quedó como algo impresionada e incluso se podía notar algo de decepción en su mirada, pero finalmente la pelirrosa sonrió.

—Gracias, Izzy. Eres un gran amigo.

Esas palabras resonaron en Izzy. "Eres un gran amigo"; no era eso lo que quería oír, pero él también había formulado una pregunta que no tenía en absoluto nada que ver con lo que realmente le quería decir. Supuso que así estaba bien, por ahora, así que le devolvió la sonrisa.

La puerta se abrió. Michael entró por la puerta y corrió hacia Mimi. Estaba muy contento de verla sana y salva, hasta le dio un beso en la frente.

—Menos mal que estás bien… Vine en cuanto me enteré y pude venir —dijo Michael.

—Estoy bien, aunque podría haber estado peor —mencionó Mimi, guiñándole un ojo a Izzy.

Michael giró su vista a Izzy.

—¡Izumi! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó con amabilidad.

—Sí, sí. Gracias por preguntar —agradeció con una sonrisa, aunque no le agradaba su presencia.

—Me alegro. Me han contado como salvaste a Mimi. Te debo la vida —dijo Michael, sonriéndole.

—No me debes nada. Se la salvé a ella, no a ti. Aunque por supuesto ella tampoco me debe nada.

—Sí que te debo —gira su vista a Mimi y le coge la mano a la pelirrosa— Y mucho más.

Mimi le sonrió al estadounidense. Eso le sentó a Izzy como una puñalada. Pero bueno, es el castigo por ser el más lento. Sería un ingenuo si pensara que la iba a estar esperando toda la vida, pero duele el momento. A pesar de que se le cayó el mundo encima, se mantuvo firme, sin mostrar la tristeza.

—Bueno, Mimi, tengo una buena noticia que darte: te han dado el alta —anunció Michael.

—¡Qué bien! ¿Entonces cuándo vendrán mis padres a recogerme?

—No hará falta. Tu padre me ha dicho que sea yo quien te lleve a casa. ¿Qué te parece? —preguntó Michael, muy contento.

—Ah… —mira a Izzy, que le sonreía—, pues muy bien.

Michael ayudó a Mimi a sentarse en la silla de ruedas que le asignaron. Ya estaba preparada para irse, y Michael ya andaba hacia la puerta, pero Mimi lo detuvo y se acercó hacia la cama de Izzy.

—¿Nos vemos en clase? —preguntó Mimi.

—Nos vemos en clase —respondió Izzy, alzándole el pulgar.

Mimi sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente. Izzy se ruborizó al instante, y aún sabiendo que ya era un amor imposible la amó más que nunca en ese momento. Michael también se despidió de él, cogió a Mimi, se la llevó de la habitación… y la pelirrosa sin quitar la mirada del pelirrojo hasta que Michael cerró la puerta.

Tristeza, arrepentimiento, rabia, odio a sí mismo… muchas emociones negativas se podrían citar en aquel Izzy. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero se las aguantó, porque no ha sido más que su culpa. A lo hecho, pecho; así que cogió el periódico de la mesita que estaba a su lado y empezó a leerlo. Como imaginaba, nombraba el incendio de su colegio; a estas alturas ya sabrá todo Japón (y quizá todo el mundo) que él y sus amigos son unos pirómanos, aunque le alivió el ver que han sido daños materiales mínimos y que no hubo ningún muerto o herido.

Sin previo aviso, la puerta se abrió. Izzy alzó la vista y apreció la figura de Aki.

—La catástrofe se ha cumplido: Lap ha muerto —dijo Aki, como si le estuviera dando el pésame.

Izzy bajó la cabeza, decepcionado, y dijo:

—Ya me imaginaba que no tendría arreglo, pero al menos podrías preocuparte de mi salud antes que del ordenador, ¿no?

—Suponía que estabas bien si leías el periódico.

—Hm… buena deducción.

—Pero ya que estamos… ¿Cómo estás?

—Mejor que nunca. ¿Va todo bien fuera?

—Sí, aunque se suspendió el concurso de química. La verdad es que ha sido una pena, después de todo lo que nos hemos esforzado.

—No te preocupes, seguro que cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad seguramente harán otro concurso y lo ganaréis.

—Es evidente, Izzy —afirmó Aki, como si fuera algo muy lógico. Luego, se fue a la ventana y miró por ella el exterior— Me he cruzado con Mimi y Michael.

—Ah… —Izzy volvió a bajar la cabeza, algo impotente— Bueno, sí. A ella le han dado el alta…

—… y él ya se lo toma como si estuvieran casados —interrumpió Aki.

Izzy la miró extrañado y atónito a la vez, aunque no dijo nada. Aki giró su vista a su amigo.

—Si en esta vida vas a darte ciertas cosas por perdidas o inalcanzables, te va a ir realmente mal. No me quiero meter donde no me llaman, pero como amiga tuya tengo la obligación de advertirte.

—Pero Aki…

—No me interrumpas cuando hablo, Izzy. Te voy a decir una cosa que es MUY importante tenerla presente: Cuando uno quiere algo, lo difícil se consigue fijo, y lo imposible se intenta. Recuérdalo. Y ahora… me voy, que tengo que ir a Yokohama para comprar una comida especial para Aristóteles. Mejórate —dichas estas palabras, Aki abandonó la sala, dejando a Izzy solo de nuevo.

Palabras chocantes las de Aki, que sin duda era lo que necesitaba oír. Siempre había admirado a su prima por su inteligencia y su saber hacer las cosas bien, pero ahí ya la idolatraba. Todos los sentimientos negativos que sentía hace un momento desparecían, su autoestima subía, sus ambiciones retomaban rumbo… Tenía ganas de salir de aquel hospital y comerse el mundo, de demostrar lo que vale, de ganar. Y si de verdad amaba a Mimi, esperaría, pero no sin quedarse de brazos cruzados. Para ganar esta batalla, hace falta lo que sin lugar a dudas le faltaba: creer en si mismo.


End file.
